


flat circle

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	flat circle

Раст не мог точно сказать, в какой момент Клэр собрала вещи и ушла от него. Наверное, это произошло где-то между бесконечными облавами, когда он впахивал двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, накрывая наркопритоны один за другим, а в редкие свободные минуты вмазывался казённым порошком и трахал шлюх. Раст не был уверен. Трудно быть в чём-то уверенным, когда носовые пазухи жжёт доза, а член вколачивается в задницу очередной потаскухи. В один из вечеров Раст просто вернулся домой, убитый в хлам, измотанный, насквозь пропитавшийся потом и чужими дешёвыми духами, и наткнулся на полупустой шкаф в спальне. На туалетном столике поблёскивало обручальное кольцо. Раст жалел только о том, что Клэр не додумалась уйти сразу после похорон.


End file.
